Stabbed
by Brentinator
Summary: After he recovered from the events of homecoming, Peter was still getting back into the swing of things...no pun intended. His aunt insisted he take it easy for at least a week, maybe longer to give her a small break from constantly worrying about him while she was in the midst of being considered for a major promotion.


After he recovered from the events of homecoming, Peter was still getting back into the swing of things...no pun intended.

His aunt insisted he take it easy for at least a week, maybe longer to give her a small break from constantly worrying about him while she was in the midst of being considered for a major promotion.

So, he listened to her. He stuck to stopping petty theft, getting so many cats down from trees, helping kids find their moms and making sure both men and women got home safe when they had too much to drink.

But, he was getting antsy again. Antsy to do more, and he was starting to regret turning Tony down about his offer of being a avenger. And when he got antsy, that was when he got himself into trouble.

He had just finished escorting a man who was very drunk to his house, when he heard what he knew very well was a drug deal happening behind him. So, he closed the door to the man's house, and jumped on the roof, climbing on the roofs of the houses and lowering himself quietly into the alleyway.

"Hey, what's up, guys?" Peter asked, before shooting a web in between the man and teenage girl, pulling the money toward him, clearly pissing off the dealer and scaring the girl. He shot another web, and grabbed the plastic bag of cocaine, pulling it toward him, and webbing it to the roof before shooting a web at the dealer, who dodged it. "It's a school night, you know!"

He continued to shoot webs at the dealer, who kept dodging them, and when Peter turned for a split second, making sure the girl got out of there, but there was a little tingle on the back of his neck, before he heard a quick pop noise, replaced by a burning sensation in his lower abdomen.

Biting back a cry of pain, he webbed the man to the side of the alleyway, writing a note on the bag before rewebbing it close enough to the dealer, leaving the scene as soon as he heard the sirens, and stopped in his usual alleyway where he kept his backpack, and request of Ned, a first aid kit.

He sat down against a dumpster, and slid the suit down to his hips, nearly screaming at the size of the stab wound. "Hey, K-karen?" Peter stuttered, feeling the blood loss starting to get to him. "How do I clean this up?"

"I recommend you hold pressure on the wound and call someone who can get you to a physician."

Peter bit his lip as he grabbed a small towel out of his backpack and pressed it against the wound, kicking his feet as tears welled in his eyes before speaking, trying not to cry.

"C-can you call Mr. Stark?"

"Calling, Tony Stark." The AI insisted, and the dial tone rang three times before there was a answer.

"Good job with that drug dealer, kid. It's easier helping the little guy, right?"

"I got hurt. Like, b-badly." Peter whimpered, hearing Tony stand up as he continued to speak. "The drug dealer s-stabbed me."

"Okay, kid, I'm gonna come get you. You have to stay awake though."

"It hurts, so much." Peter insisted, biting back a cry as he felt more warm, sticky blood pool out and around the area he was sitting in. "C-can you tell my aunt I'm sorry? That I got t-too antsy?" He asked, feeling his vision get cloudy.

"Peter, I'm serious, you have to stay awake." But when he received no answer from the teenager, he spoke to his own AI. " Friday, pump the gas on this baby."

•••••••••••

"Look who's awake. How are you feeling?" Tony asked when he saw the teenager's eyes flutter open.

" 'urts." Peter mumbled as a hand hovered over his lower abdomen when he felt the slight pull of the stitches. "A lot."

"I bet. You let me know if you need anything, okay?" Peter nodded, already feeling tired again from the tiny conversation, and Tony smiled in realization before ruffling the teen's hair. "Get some rest."

Peter nodded, and let his vision darken, the numb black taking over him again.


End file.
